


Broken Glass

by Ellie_the_Short123



Series: A Life After and Breaking Things [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fix-It, Mention of injuries (not intense), Minor Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_the_Short123/pseuds/Ellie_the_Short123
Summary: Cassian Andor has always been a little more nervous when broken glass in involved._______________________________When Jyn returns from a mission, she refuses to go to the med bay. Cassian soon finds that perhaps that wasn't such a good call.





	1. Chapter 1

Broken glass... When it came to broken glass he was always a little more prone to faults. This was not a luxury one could afford in a war, much less when you were a captain.

His discomfort around broken glass was just about as natural as anybody else. Sharp shards are a detriment to one's health. Still, there was that nagging question in his mind about whether or not he was alone in the fear he felt when he even saw broken glass.

Cassian sat in the dimly lit briefing room that he had become so accustomed to over his years as a soldier for the Alliance. The leg that he had crossed over the other was starting to numb as he looked down at the holopad balanced on his knee. He unconsciously chewed on his thumbnail, a habit he had just begun to pick up.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the presence of Mon Mothma emerge from the shadows. "Senator?" He looked away from his holopad and pulled his hand away from his face.

She gave him a nod in salutations. "Captain Andor, I think you will be pleased to know Sergeant Erso and her team have returned."

He stood, much too quickly evidently as his numbing leg proved to rush with blood. Cassian wasn't sure how much the senator knew about her officers outside of their official orders, but he was pretty keen on the fact that she was aware of his excitement at her news. He wasn't even sure why she had taken it upon herself to deliver the news. Regardless, he was grateful.

"I appreciate the message, ma'am."

She grinned and nodded once more. "You're welcome, Captain. You have been much too engrossed with that holopad. I don't think anybody would argue if I dismissed you for the remainder of the day. So, I'll bid you a good evening."

For such a serious woman as Senator Mothma, a woman who was determined to find a peaceful reality, she proved to surprise on many occasions by acting outside of her usual personality. She must has noticed his hesitation. "I am no gossip, Cassian."

He couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face, something that he had a hard time doing these past few days. He thanked her once more before bidding her a good evening.

__________

Finding Jyn's team in the insanity that was the Hoth base was no issue. His eye was immediately caught by the small, indignant woman as she fussed at the medical droid hovering around her.

"I'm fine!" She was insisting quite loudly. Or maybe his ears were just tuned to her voice these days. He made his way towards her.

"Sergeant Erso! You have sustained injuries from your mission that require attention!" The droid went to grab her arm but she was quick to swat it away. Cassian watched as he approached as she continued to push at the droid. To his relief, he saw Chirrut and Baze disembark the ship.

"Why do you resist the droid's care?" Baze asks as he absentmindedly licks his thumb to wipe some dirt from her forehead. She grumbles.

"Do you see any major injuries that should really require the attention of a med droid when there are others that are wounded?"

Chirrut took Baze's wrist in his hand and pulled it away from Jyn. "I don't."

Cassian was finally in earshot. "Another joke, Chirrut?" The three turned to him.

"Of course, Captain." It seemed that there was more Chirrut had to said before he was cut off by the medical droid.

"A superior! Perhaps you can aid me in my-"

Cassian caught Jyn's gaze. "Yes. Jyn, why aren't you-"

"I don't need the attention!"

"Sir..." the droid pressed. "She is in need of some medical assistance."

After he heard that she was still alive, Cassian had every intention of meeting her here with a playful smirk and a series of sarcastic remarks. However, he felt a little cheated and quite frankly, torn. The droids were programmed to assist individuals that they prioritize to be in need of attention. She showed no signs of life-threatening damage but...

"It's fine. I'm sure Sergeant Erso would prefer you direct you attention somewhere else," he told the droid, grasping Jyn's elbow. He couldn't help but note the slight tension in her bicep where his thumb gently touched. "Prolonging this will only cause more issues."

The droid finally relented and turned away to assist somewhere else.

Baze couldn't hide the grin on his face as Chirrut lightly tapped his shoulder. "Come Baze. I believe that we are meant to be elsewhere." Baze chuckled in agreement as he let Chirrut tug him away.

Finally, Cassian moved his hand away from her elbow and gestured for her to walk.


	2. Chapter 2

They made their way toward her quarters. She was as quick as she usually was but her snark was still in tact. "Damn those droids..."

He rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall, waiting for her to put in her pass to the door. "I don't think you are really-"

"Cassian... Please," she pleaded, head still turned towards the door. It opened with a hiss. "I just... I really needed away. Some of my team was much more deserving of that attention." She walked into her room with him not far behind.

"I understand," he sighed as he glanced over his shoulder to make certain the door closed behind them.

When Cassian turned his attention back to Jyn, he took in her state. Her dark hair had nearly fallen completely from her usual bun. She was in her usual trousers and boots but she was swallowed in a coat much too big for her frame. It was obvious it wasn't hers and seeing as it was still in tact, she must have just put it on. He was aware of the way she stood in the middle of the small space with her gaze trained at the wall.

"Come on, Jyn. You're acting strange."

She gave him a chuckle before pulling her gaze away from the wall. She pushed past him to take off her shoes. There was very little room for one person, let alone two. His room was much- _No, Cassian! You're a mad man..._

"Kaytoo would just say I'm acting normal," she stated, receiving a small grin from him in return. She leaned over to undo her boots before a burning pain nearly pushed her over. She just wasn't quick enough when it came to keeping herself quiet as she let a hiss escape from between her teeth. Cassian lunged over.

"Jyn!"

She just grabbed onto his forearm. "Just help me..." she said. He helped her stand straight and followed her finger when she pointed to her refresher.

"Please tell me what is wrong?" Cassian pleaded as he helped her to the refresher. When they were inside, she grabbed his other hand to face him.

"I need you to help me with with my shirt..."

Cassian nodded silently as he pulled his hands away to help her remove the giant coat. When that had fallen to the floor, she went to grab her scarf but was beat to it by his hands instead. He gently moved it away and off to join the coat. He maneuvered himself behind her to better pull away the vest. All the while, he noted how much cleaner her shirt and vest appeared to be, just like the coat.

Jyn let out a breathe before lifting her arms above her head, the pain still demanding to be felt. She felt careful hands grab the drab fabric at her sides and pull it from where she had tucked it in her trousers. What she didn't see was Cassian's worried eyes on her back, taking in all the places where blood must have seeped through. He still tugged the garment up and over her head.

There was a soft gasp, one that she thought was from herself when the cold hit her skin. However, it had come from Cassian. He stared at her back where it was littered with angry cuts. There was a bruise on her shoulder which stretched down below her breast band. Another dared to peek from the waist of her pants at her hip. Her name fell from his lips, which was meant as a scolding but sounded a lot more heartbroken.

She clamped her eyes shut and balled her fists at her side. "I was pulling one of my comrades away after he was injured and some troopers missed me but hit a window. Glass went everywhere. I got knocked over and was pushed onto it..." she told him. "I didn't want you to see."

He had been half listening to her story as he ghosted his fingertips over the bruises and cut skin. When she stated the last part, his hand froze. "Why the kriff not?!"

She turned on him, making him jerk away. "I didn't want anybody to worry about me! I was just... I wasn't aware of my surroundings and I was caught off guard," she told him, grabbing the shirt still in his grasp. She clutched it to her more for warmth than modesty. "When we boarded, I knew that we were only an hour away at most. So, I slunk away and pulled on some new clothes. Nobody actually got a glimpse of the ripped ones so there was no need for worry."

"But why did you pull me in here? If you wanted to hide it all so badly."

She froze before finally muttering an "I don't know".

Cassian let out another sigh, running his hand through his already messy hair. "Well, I'm here and I sure as hell don't have the patience to drag you to the med bay." He moved past her to pull open a small cabinet where a medical kit was housed.

Jyn shook her head. "Cassian, you don't have to. I'm just going to jump in the-"

"No. I'm going to help you. You have cuts all over which are in need of a close eye. Neglecting them won't get you what you want. Now, go sit down." He pointed at her bed with an expression she couldn't quite read. Was he hurt? Angry? Yeah... She had intended on keeping this from him. Still, she made her way to the bed and climbed on the mattress, moving herself so he would have ample amount of room to perch himself behind her.

Unsure of what to do as she heard him behind her, she settled to put her hands before her. Her gaze was still forward. As if the room wasn't cold enough from the icy place they made base, she felt his fingers ghost over her skin once more to push her hair away, causing her to shiver.

"You may want to..." He trailed off when her hand came up and she glanced back at him over her shoulder. Her eyes killed him a little, every time.

"Oh. You mean my band?"

"If you're comfortable," he said, surprised by the ease in his voice. "I promise I won't make any dishonorable attempts against you. I'm too much of a gentleman." They both let out soft laughter.

Perhaps he wasn't as angry as she thought...

"Do you mind?" She pulled her hair over her good shoulder and held it.

"If you're fine with it, I don't."

"Well, don't think you're going to let me off the hook anyway." She felt his fingers come to the three fastenings. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel the impulse to laugh when he obviously fumbled. Instead, she bit her lip and continued to look forward.

When he continued to struggle, she help the giggle that escaped. "Not much experience with removing a woman's underwear, Captain?"

He gave a frustrated grumble in what she guessed was his native tongue before finally uttering, "No comment."

"Don't worry. I'm not judging you. I just find it ironic how such a young man of your rank would show signs of awkwardness in a situation as this. Don't women fall at your feet?" She knew that she was probably toeing a very thin line. Cassian was a private man. He had been raised in the role of a soldier where you were merely a member for your cause. You weren't always given the privilege of expression, thus making it easier to just keep it all in altogether.

Making fun at his experience as a partner in bed (or lack thereof; an option he was suggesting to be more in line with with his continued struggle) may be something he wasn't quite comfortable with.

Paranoia almost hit her when she remembered his job as an intelligence officer. A spy. A job where many are forced to perform in ways they may not wish to perform. He had alluded to things he was never proud of, but still he was very private about them.

"It's fine to joke. I'm alright with a little bit of banter my way," he said when he finally got the second clasp free. The third was undone in seconds and she felt her entire back chill. "I sensed you were tense about your jokes towards me. I don't take offense. Sharing the details of my sex life, or joking about it, falls under the category of what friends do, right?"

"I'm all ears now, aren't I?"

Cassian chuckled as he busied himself with some of the supplies in the kit. "One woman."

"One?"

"Well damn, Jyn! Are you reverse slut-shaming me?" he feigned hurt. She waved her hand.

"No! I just... You know why I'm surprised, Cassian. In our lives... Well..."

"I know. But it was one woman. About two years ago actually. She left me for another woman."

"Cassian..." she sighed.

He shrugged regardless of whether she saw him or not. "I have moved on. She was happy and I guess that is really what I wanted. Anyway, the reason I look like I don't have any 'experience', even though none of this applies, it's because I don't." They fell silent for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Don't feel compelled to share any details about your sex life. I really can wait on that..."

She laughed. "Fine. Maybe one day. I wouldn't want you uncomfortable. Even if I am only able to claim one as well..."

"Alright. Enough."

She laughed once more but was cut off by his movement. Cold metal met one of her wounds, causing her to wince. He hastily apologized. "Glass..." he muttered. "I really wish you would have gone to the med bay for this..."

"Cassian!" she warned as she let her hair go to grasp the shirt and loose breast band before her. Her other hand went up to her shoulder, the movement causing discomfort. Still, she held it there to invite his free hand which he took. He pushed himself closer to her as to get a better look at the wound as well as to allow her to move their joined hands back in front of her to alleviate any pain from her bruised shoulder.

"Hold still," he ordered. His hand was steady, something that was learned from years of practice. Carefully, he grasped the bloodstained glass with the metal forceps and pulled it out.

He was sure that she would bleed and was nervous that he would have to pull his hand from hers to take care of that, but luckily it didn't prove to be too ready to cause him much worry.

He was efficient for sure. Nearly six stray pieces of glass were pulled from her skin. Each one made his stomach turn more and more. When he inspected the last deep cut, he finally straightened.

"I know this doesn't sound very inviting but I'm going to need you to wash off. I think most of the bleeding has slowed so you should be good to get in." She didn't respond to him but only nodded before releasing his hand. He handed her a pair of pants he had made sure to pull out for her before he started. Cassian watched as she moved off the bed and disappeared in the refresher.

__________

She didn't spend very long in the water. Long enough to rinse her body. The warm water would have been much nicer if it hadn't stung her wounds. After she stepped out, she dried herself off and pulled on her pants before inspecting herself in the mirror.

Some of the deeper cuts seemed to have been cleaned but showed obvious signs of needing to be closed. She forced back tears as she pulled a dry towel towards her chest once more in hopes to prevent even more of the chill she was feeling.

Jyn emerged from the refresher, immediately catching Cassian's gaze. He gave her a small smile and nearly catapulted himself from where he sat on the end of her bed. He stood behind her with winged adhesive bandages in hand.

"Bacta would really be preferable but I think that I can close them just fine with these. You're really lucky that travel was short."

He made quick work to dry her skin before pulling the cuts closed. He then placed what bacta patches he had to the places that he knew she would need them most. After the worst ones were taken care of, he proceeded to wrap her. She held her arms up as high as they would allow her to allow him access. Once her chest and back were securely wrapped, he stepped away.

"Is that too tight?"

She shook her head.

"Good. You'll probably need to change them in a day but-" Cassian was cut off by the faintest sound. It was very close to a sniffle and concern flooded him anew. "Jyn! Are You hurt? Did I do something wrong?" When he received no response, he moved to stand in front of her, but she dropped her head and turned it away from him. He pushed down the urge to roll his eyes as he gripped her chin between his thumb and finger, guiding her head to meet his gaze. His heart nearly skipped a beat when he caught the sight of tears in her eyes. One tear fell quickly before disappearing. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head again and attempted to look away again but he was quick to move his hand to rest on her jaw to keep her facing him. "Did I hurt you?" She closed her eyes and he watched as more tears fell down her fair cheek.

"No. I mean, I was in pain but I know there was nothing for you to do about that. I'm just..." she trailed off when she allowed herself to focus on his dark eyes again. Finally, she settled with, "It's silly." She moved the few steps to her small dresser to find he had already pulled a shirt out for her. She quickly pulled it on and went to step further away.

"I don't know what's wrong," he announced.

The confusion in his voice hurt her even more. She pulled in a shaky breath before turning to him. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

New tears forced their way up. "Sorry I convinced you to keep me out of the med bay. And I'm sorry I made you worry so much. When we were coming back, I made Chirrut promise not to say anything about me. I knew that he was the only one who knew I wasn't okay and I made him keep that from you and Baze," she admitted, crossing her arms over her chest, resisting the urge to cry even further at the pull it caused her bruises. "I know you worry about me, Cassian. I know you trust me. I just can't help but feel like I have disappointed you each time I get myself into something like this..."

Jyn was afraid to watch him in the silence she knew that was going to follow so she turned herself away again. However, she heard the tell-tale footsteps behind her followed by his warmth in the cold room.

"Jyn Erso..." he sighed, letting his hands (how were they so warm when it was so cold?) rest on her arms. Hesitantly, he placed his lips to her good shoulder, kissing the skin. He was nervous to pull her towards him and instead found what contact she hadn't pulled away from was enough for him at the moment. He was almost surprised to feel her soft lips press to his temple, lingering just a fraction.

"Cassian?"

"Don't ever apologize for making me worry. Doing that is one of the very few things that I'm allowed that doesn't require an order or request from somebody else. If you make me worry, you have a damn good reason..."

She turned in his arms, pulling the ends of her thick sleeves over her knuckles. She pressed herself into his chest with her face buried out of sight. "It hurts you."

"Perhaps," he agrees as he nuzzles her damp hair, briefly considering how too much exposure to the cold would surely freeze it. He continued. "I a man who is very unsure about how he feels about a lot of things. I have been taught that the cause I fight for is all I need to feel for. So, worrying about you? Well, I just like to think that it proves I'm not as heartless as they may want me to be."

She let out a watery laugh despite the darkness his words suggested. She wasn't sure if it was a laugh of relief or nervousness, or both. All she knew was how gentle he was and how real he felt. She chanced a glance up, surprised to see how close his face was. That didn't scare her away though. Not this time.

Jyn pressed her lips to his for one brief moment. She didn't want to ruin the moment. His lips were ready for her touch it seemed in the way he gently kissed her back, his hands moving to cradle her face tenderly.

After they pulled away, she whispered a "thank you", her breath on his lips. He grinned down at her, moving a stray strand of dark hair away from where it was attempting to fall in her eyes.

He reluctantly pulled away and felt his heart crack when she noticeably shivered at the loss of his contact. He turned to head towards the door. "Stay?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied, grinning. "Let me get a few things and I'll come back. You need to get some sleep." She nodded as she watched him leave the room.

__________

He returned not but ten minutes later. With him he brought one of his own blankets along with some comfortable clothes.

Once he had changed, he climbed on the small cot before her, allowing her to settle herself in the most comfortable position. They pulled the blankets up and Jyn pushed herself further into his side. After bidding each other goodnight, he stole one small kiss to her lips.

As he began to slip into slumber, he considered how broken glass hadn't quite proved to be a worthy adversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As compared to my other two, this one is particularly angsty in comparison. I had actually written this one by hand a while back but just didn't sit down to type it until now. Not to mention it is a lot longer than the other two. Hopefully it works. :) 
> 
> Fun Fact: I am actually incredibly afraid of broken glass, so, I just put my fear in Cassian. 
> 
> (Feel free to message me if you're curious why. ;D)
> 
> This chapter was a little bit different for me. I don't know why it felt like that, but it did.
> 
> Thanks for reading, lovelies!  
> Stay golden!  
> \--Ellie

**Author's Note:**

> As compared to my other two, this one is particularly angsty in comparison. I had actually written this one by hand a while back but just didn't sit down to type it until now. Not to mention it is a lot longer than the other two. Hopefully it works. :) 
> 
> Fun Fact: I am actually incredibly afraid of broken glass, so, I just put my fear in Cassian. 
> 
> (Feel free to message me if you're curious why. ;D)
> 
> Thanks for reading, lovelies!  
> Stay golden!  
> \--Ellie


End file.
